A bumped head can make ALL the difference!
by FullmetalAlchemistluver123
Summary: Sollux decides to come over and hang out with his best friend Karkat. Karkat decides they are going to watch his favourite Rom-com. Titanic. But what happens when Karkat goes to get popcorn, but trips and hits head? He ends up taking the place of Rose De Witt Bukater? You'll never guess whose Jack. Join this young troll on the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Are you 2eriious KK?

Karkat sat on his couch, trolling people on trollian. Most of them he fought and argued with, but there was one that seemed he wasnt as hateful with them today, as he was with everyone else.

[TA] twinArmagendons has started trolling [CG] carcinoGeneticist  
TA: Hey KK  
CG: HEY SOLLUX.  
TA: what2 up?  
CG: NOT MUCH. SITTING IN MY LIVING BLOCK. BORED TO HIGH FUCKING HEAVEN.  
TA: 2ound2 fun KK.  
CG: OH SHUT UP ASSWIPE, WHY DONT YOU JUST GO FUCK OFF?  
TA: woah. calm the fuck down kk. All ii saiid wa2 '2ounds fun' no need to fliip your 2hiit.  
CG: SORRY. I'VE JUST BEEN CRANKIER THEN USUAL LATELY...  
TA: Woah...diid you 2ay 2orry?  
CG: YEAH,YEAH. BE FUCKING GLAD. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'VE EVER SAID SORRY TO ANYONE!  
TA: well ii'm honored. hey ii'm pretty fucking bored two. can ii come over?  
CG: SURE. IF YOU WANT TO.  
TA: cool. II'll be over in a fee miinute2!  
[TA] twinArmagendons has ceased trolling [CG] carcinoGeneticist

Karkat smiled and went to his hygiene block. Get brushed his hair so that it didn't look as messy, he brushed his teeth so that his breath didn't stink when Sollux came over, you know. If anything did happen (Wink Wink). No one ever knew this, Karkat had a big flushed crush on Sollux.  
Karkat headed back down to his living block, and grabbed his favourite Rom-com from his wide selection. The cover read. Starring "Troll Kate Winslet, Troll Leonardo DiCaprio" He smiled at the cover. "AH. Titanic...Classic." Karkat smiled as he heard a knock on his hive door.  
"KK! Im here!" He waited at the door impatiently. Tapping his foot, letting out a deep sigh.  
"Alright. One minute!" He sat the movie down, and walked to the door, opening it.  
Sollux smiled. "Sup kk" He put his hands in his pockets, walking in like a cool kid. "So, what are we going to do?"  
"Well. I thought we could watch a movie." Karkat smiled and showed them what they were going to watch.  
Sollux sighed. "Are you serious Kk?" He sighed. "Fine, but this is the last time Im watching a BORING Rom-com. Next time, I pick the movie."  
Karkat sorta smiled and put the DVD in. "Oh wait. I forgot the pop corn!" As Karkat walked to the microwave, he tripped, hitting his head on the counter in the kitchen. The world spun around him as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Next thing Karkat ...or she, was stepping out of a car. Dressed in a eloquent dress, staring at the Ship of Dreams.


	2. A VERY lucky hand in Poker

Karkat sighed and looked at the ship, then looking at her fiancée. "I dont see what all the fuss is about. It doesnt seem any bigger than the Mauritania."  
Eridan chuckled. "You can be blasé about some things, Karkat, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious." Eridan helped Karkats mother (Fem Signless) out of the car.  
Signless spoke "So this is the so called 'Unsinkable ship' "  
Eridan Nodded. "It is! Not gog himself could sink this ship!"  
~Meanwhile! In a parlor near by! Sollux,Gamzee, Virska, and Rufioh were playing poker.~  
Sollux looked at both of his opponents, Virska and Gamzee, taking a drag of his cigarette. He then looked at his poker buddy. "Nante?" (Nente is Italian for none)  
Rufioh took a drag of his cigarette. "Neante."  
Sollux sighed and looked at the two high bloods in-front of him. "Lay down your cards."  
Gamzee layed down his. They well all junk cards. Virska layed hers down, it was a two pair.  
He cringed. "Two pair." He looked at Rufioh. "Im sorry."  
"Motherfucker! You bet all of out money!" He growled, face turning red with anger.  
"Im sorry! Your not going to see your mother for along time!" Slams cards down on table. "Full house boys!" He grabbed all the money, plus the Third class tickets. "Im going home!" He smiles.  
A bartender commented. "No, Titanic is going home! IN FIVE MINUTES!"  
Both of them grabbed there bags, and quickly ran to the loading dock, getting pass the gaurds. Sollux talked to Rufioh while runnig to the top deck. "WERE THE LUCKIEST SON OF BITCHES IN THE WORLD. You know that!?" He ran to the deck waving bye to everyone. "Goodbye!"  
Rufioh spoke. "You know somebody?"  
Sollux chuckled "Of course not! That's not the point! Goodbye, I'll miss you!"  
Rufioh laughed. "Goodbye! I'm gonna never forget you!"  
After they find their room and pack. They head back to the main deck, Sollux hoists himself on the railing. He yelled. "IM KING OF THE WORLD! WOO!" Rufuoh cheered long with him. Best friends on the grandest ship in the world. How could it get any better than this.


	3. Dont Jump

Karkat stood in her room, looking at the paintings that Eridan hand bought for her. "Good, this room needed more colour"  
Their maid Terezi, asked who the paintings were by. "Who painted them?"  
She shrugged. "Something Picaso"  
Eridan chuckled. "Something Picaso?, Those finger paintings arent worth the money I paid on them. Just wait in a couple years,Picaso will be nothing." He sighed. "now clean up, we'll be having lunch with the Ship Maker, and the Captain later"  
Karkat sighed, and nodded. "Alright dear..." She sat one of the paintings down.  
Eridan,Signless, and Karkat were soon ready and head off for lunch. She was very irritated with her Fiancée, mother, and well...life. She sighed. Luckily Meenah, or as history would call her the Unsinkable Meenah. Was at the table as they approached it, she always made the mood seem lighter.  
Eridan sat at the table,as a waiter approached them. Eridan order for both her and himself. "we'll both have a water, and a salmon with lemon pepper. He looked at her smiling. "You like salmon dont you dear?" She just smiled agitatedly.  
Meenah smirk, "You gunna cut her meat for her to, Eridan?" She cleared her throat. "So,who came up with the name for the for the Titanic? Was it you Equius?"  
He smiled, "Well yes. I didnt want the Titanic just for its speed, but for its size."  
Karkat finally snapped. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Zahakk? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."  
Signless looked at Karkat. "What has gotten into you?!" Her eyes were filled with rage.  
"Excuse me" She stood up, walking out.  
Meenah chuckled. "She's a pistol Eridan. I hope you can glubbin handle her."  
Eridan looked at her agitatedly as well. "I might have to watch what she starts reading from now on, now wont I ."  
Karkat sighed as she got to the top deck, looking out to the ocean, sighing.  
Sollux sat there, drawing a child with their father.  
Rufioh was talking to a Austrailian man. " This is a nice ship, right?"  
"Yeah! It was built with big aussie hands!" He smiled as he lit a ciggerette.  
"This ship isn't American?" Rufioh raised a eyebrow.  
Jake exhaled smoke. "No! This ship was built by 15,000 Australians! Not that nobody cares. First class people come down here to take a Shit."  
Sollux smiled. "It lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things.."  
Jake smiled, and held out his hand, shaking Rufioh's hand, and then Sollux's hand. "Jake English."  
Sollux shook it, his hands ruff from drawing for the amount of time he had. "Sollux Capator." Soon, Sollux's eyes pondered away from his drawing, and made their way to a beautiful young girl looking out to sea.  
Jake hadnt noticed. "Make any money with your drawings?" He then looked to the place where Sollux was looking. He scoffed. "Ha! You'll get closer to angels flying out of your ass, then getting next to the likes of her."  
Alas, He did not take his eyes of her for a split second. He smirked a little, as Rufioh waved a hand over his eyes. He still did not look away. Soon Sollux noticed Eridan walking up to her. Demanding her to go back inside. She huffed and did as she was told.  
~Later that night!~  
Karkat sat at the dinner table not saying a word, feeling miserable inside. . She exused her self politely. Then ran out the hallway as tears streamed down her face.  
Sollux was laying on a bench, smoking a cigarette, while looking up at the stars, as soon as he saw the beautiful girl that had cuaght his eyes, just that after noon, run past him. He shot up,looking at her.  
Karkat stopped at the railing, looking at the ocean. Tears staining her cheeks, She started climbing over the railing, looking down into the dark waters from the ocean, that chilled her to the bone. Even from the top of the ship.  
Sollux stepped toward her, shaking a little. "Dont do it."  
Karkat looked back at him. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"  
Sollux gestures his hand toward her."Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."  
Karkat shook her head, and looked down to the water. "No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"  
Sollux approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean. "No you wont."  
Karkat scoffed, "What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"  
Sollux shrugged. "Well, you woulda done it already."  
Karkat Sighed, "You're distracting me! Go away!"  
Sollux shook his head. "I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you."  
Her eyes widen, " Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!"  
Her augured back, "I'm a good swimmer"  
She noted. "The fall alone would kill you."  
He nodded, "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."  
Karkat looks down at the water. Sollux is slowly removing his boots. "How cold?"  
He sighed and had a pain look on his face. "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" Karkat raised her eyebrow. "What?  
Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you...-"  
Karkat interrupted him. " I know what Ice fishing is!"  
"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean. "... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." The both exchange glances. "Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here."  
She sighed, "You're crazy."  
He smiled. "That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He gestured his hand toward her. "Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."  
She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck.  
He smiled wide. "Whew! I'm Sollux Capator."  
She looked at Him, smiling, "Karkat De Witt Vantas"  
Sollux chuckled. " I'm gunna have to write that one down"  
She smiled, as she stepped up the railing she slipped on her dress. "DONT LET GO!"


End file.
